Isle Esme
by mis1tery
Summary: Basically Jacob wants to take Renesmee away for her 10th ish birthday. obviously Renesmee is a lot more mature than 10ish mentally and physically and of course Edward is being protective. Hope you like it.


Chapter 1

JPOV

"She's old enough, be reasonable Edward!" I heard Bella whisper, well try to whisper. I guess it's hard to have a private conversation in a house where everyone has supersonic hearing, but hey, that's the way the cookie crumbles! "Bella, she's ten years of age, I am not letting a _dog _take my only daughter to another country!" Edward pretty much hissed at Bella. Renesmee curled closer to my chest, trying not to hear the fight that was happening downstairs. "_Our _daughter Edward and you know at least as well I, if not better, that she is more mature than any normal 16 year old let alone 10 year old." Bella said slightly louder as she got more irate. I swear they'd had this argument at least 10 times since Edward had first read, or heard, the thought. There's no keeping secrets in this family, unless of course you're Bella, she's always had the best luck. Personally I think that it's unfair that she gets it all.

"I don't know why they're even bothering having this argument at all," Nessie whispered to me, "all I have to do is go down and give dad my puppy eyes and the problem's solved." As she was saying this she placed her hand gently on my cheek and showed me a picture of the very expression she wears when she is pleading for something from me, her big brown eyes widening and her lower lip sticking out slightly. I was sure that she practised that look in the mirror to try to perfect it, not of course that anything about her needed to be perfected. Then she chuckled and shone as her irresistible smile lit up her face and the early morning sunlight illuminated the room for the first time this morning. "You're probably right." I grinned back, my smile incomparable to hers. Below us all had gone quiet, damn Bella and her almost perfected ability at protecting her mind when she chose.

Chapter 2

BPOV

Nessie came bounding down the stairs with Jacob hot on her heels, her smile directed specifically at Edward; even I could read the meaning behind that smile. I heard Edward groan behind me, he'd already given in and by the look on her face Nessie knew it. "Daddy," she pleaded, "you know that you can trust me, right?" I really needed to get Alice to stop teaching her manipulation tips, this wasn't on. "Of course I know that, I just don't like not being able to see you." Edward explained unhappily. "But Daddy, Jake's not going to let anything happen to me." A flash of anger and shock crossed over Jacob's face at the mere mention of him letting Nessie get into danger before he was able to control his facial expressions. "I know, I know, you'll be fine" Edward was disgracefully unhappy about the situation, he had always been overprotective. "I'll phone you every day if it makes you feel better, even though we'll only be gone for a couple days." Nessie sighed extravagantly, her time with Alice really would need to be limited or she'd be better at manipulating us than Alice. "Fine, fine, fine!" Edward exclaimed, "Have it your way!" Nessie shot him her award-winning smile, tagged Jacob and ran out of the room towards the front door of my fairy tale cottage. "I was planning to." Nessie whispered cheekily just before the door shut with a dull thud behind her.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it." I whispered soothingly to Edward as I entwined my fingers with his. "Plus, that means we have the weekend all to ourselves with no interruptions," I said leadingly to Edward while making my way towards the stairs.

Chapter 3

**Ok, Edward and Bella are waiting for Jacob and Renesmee to get back from their holiday from Isle Esme (they went to Isle ESme because I didn't really know where else to send them). Edward is of course getting quite agitated and then they get back.**

BPOV

Edward was pacing already, I sighed, would he ever learn to relax? When had Jacob ever done anything to hurt either Renesmee or myself, or even Edward? On purpose at least. "Edward please relax," I begged, "You know that Jacob would rather kill himself than let anything happen to Renesmee." I hated to be morbid but sometimes it's the only way to get through to him. "I know love, it's just, well it's in my nature to worry, I just can't help it." He smiled sheepishly at me and shrugged his shoulders before shooting me my favourite crooked smile. "I know, but it doesn't make it any less frustrating." I replied. Suddenly Edward's posture relaxed telling me that he could hear them coming back and less than five minutes later I could hear Nessie's light steps on the forest ground next to Jacob's heavier pounds. A further five minutes later in they came, both slightly out of breath from their run home but both looking extremely happy and even closer than they had been before they left, if that was possible.

JPOV

I could see in Edward's eyes that he knew why we were so happy and as Bella glanced at him I could tell that she had realised that something big was likely to happen. "So, how was it?" she asked guardedly, slowly, aware that something was going down. Why couldn't Edward keep his dagger glares to himself, he was upsetting Nessie. "Good, good." Nessie replied uncomfortably, I could tell that she was getting ready to relay the whole week in about 30 seconds. Bella smiled and opened her mouth to say something but never got a chance. "Actually it was great, amazing, Isle Esme is great isn't it? We got to sit outside in the sun all day and lie on the beach and the fish were so cool, all bright colours, flitting in and out of coral, big and small, of course they preferred Jake but they still came over to investigate. I liked the blue room best, it was amazing and of course blue has always been my favourite colour. We went to the main land and visited the market, there were so many people! It was so busy, but people are so friendly! We went fishing I didn't catch anything but we ate Jake's catch that night, it was the best fish I had ever tasted! And uh dad? I'm really sorry but we may owe Carlisle and Esme a new boat. We kinda ran it aground." I decided it was time to interrupt her here, "It was my fault Edward, I'm really sorry I'll pay for it of course, I wasn't paying enough attention to what was happening around me." I put on my best apologetic face and was hoping that the leech wouldn't pounce on me there and then, when Nessie came to my rescue. "It was my fault, I was distracting him." As she said this, a rose colour infiltrated her usually pale cheeks letting Edward and Bella know exactly what sort of a distraction she had been being, as they recognised it as the colour that used to fill Bella's cheeks when she was embarrassed. Bella jumped in at this point "Ah well never mind, accidents happen. I'm sure that your father remembers the destruction that we caused when we stayed at Isle Esme." she said while giving Edward a very pointed look. "Yes, well I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves, that was the priority and don't worry about the boat Jacob, Carlisle and Esme have been wanting to update it for a while now and I'm sure that they will be very glad of an excuse to do so." Edward said, but still he hadn't mentioned anything about what must be running circles round Nessie's mind, she was bursting to tell them the news as soon as we walked through the door, it was me that had convinced her that this was probably not the best idea and asked her to try to control her thoughts, which I sincerely hoped that she was doing.

Chapter 4

BPOV

Ever since Edward's original relief at Nessie's safe return he'd been on edge, even before they'd gotten into the house. He looked like he was waiting for something, challenging Jake to say something before he did. He wasn't waiting patiently like he used to when I was human, he was twitchy and getting more and more irritated as the time went on. Nessie was still talking about something seemed mind-numbingly irrelevant, considering the looks that Edward and Jake were sharing, that happened while they were on holiday. I was pretty sure that Nessie was trying to distract either herself or Edward. The look on Edward's face suggested that he had caught a snippet of something going on in her mind but had then been blocked out; he was waiting for her to slip up again. Edward despised not knowing what people were thinking, it had always bugged him and this was most probably killing him; if there was one thing that Edward hated more than not knowing anything, it was knowing just part of something. I had to admit that even I was getting frustrated by Nessie's procrastination of the main subject of this relay of information.

JPOV

Nessie really needed to just spit it out already, even I was getting annoyed at her and I knew what she wanted to say. I was starting to think I should have just let her blurt it out straight away, she was starting to get away from the point but just as I was about to redirect the conversation she backtracked. "Anyway like I said before," everyone took a deep breath, finally this was it, "it was really great for me and Jake to have some time for just us, you know, by ourselves, alone." I could see realisation flicker across Edwards eyes briefly before it turned to anger. "Continue," he practically growled. "Well, we were thinking that we would move to La Push, there's a spare house since, well since Sue, Seth and Leah Clearwater moved into Charlie's and we thought we might as well take advantage of it." I finished for Nessie. I looked at Nessie and thought cue the God damn puppy eyes Nessie, quick before he starts talking. She most have understood my thought from my facial expression as she started with the eyes and I took a step back after realising I'd unconsciously taken a small step forward, in front of Nessie and was blocking Edward from her legendary eyes.


End file.
